It doesn't have to be love
by rallybabe89
Summary: Their interactions were never based on love. It was the carnal desire to be with each other that drove them insane. He's the only one that can have her, possess her. Post-War, semi-canon. One-shot. SasuSaku


**It doesn't have to be love**

 **August 2015**

The first time he came to her, he told her that it was just sex.

"Sex has nothing to do with love," he said as he pushed her against the alley wall and lifted up her skirt before roughly thrusting into her.

She looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss before letting her orgasm take over just as the fireworks exploded in the background.

"I know Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied while fixing her skirt and wiping the traces of his cum from her thighs.

They parted ways, returning to the party that celebrated the end of the war. Both of them silently decided never to talk about it. 

He stared at her in the short red dress for the remainder of the night until he was overcome with a great desire, _need_ , for her.

Having her once wasn't going to be enough.

He could never tell which feeling it was until he found her alone again and roughly stole her from the crowd.

The second he came to her, she was in the middle of Kiba going down on her. She lay on her bed with her pink hair flared behind her and her legs in the air. The vision of a vixen taking what she wanted from whoever would give it to her.

Sasuke stood on her balcony staring through the window and couldn't help but grind his teeth and make a fist.

No one else was allowed to taste her, to see her in this way.

He knocked Kiba out before Sakura could finish.

"It's just sex, Sasuke-kun" she replied before throwing him on the bed and riding him. She knew using that honorific would push Sasuke off the edge.

The next time Kiba passed Sakura, he avoided her gaze and neither of them spoke of what happened. He could smell _him_ on her and decided it wasn't worth the battle against the Uchiha for her.

The third time, it was her who came to him.

He had just gotten into town from his mission and was about to head into the shower.

There she lay, in her naked glory, on his bed pleasuring herself. Her fingers dipped into her treasured folds and she moaned his name over and over.

In an instant, he moved to the bed and replaced her fingers with his and sucked on her clit.

He had never seen her orgasm like that before.

She told him that she loved the way he made her cum.

All he heard was that she loved him. They didn't leave the house until ANBU came to summon him.

The fourth time was on the night of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. She was there as Gaara's date dressed in wore an emerald colored, low cut dress that accentuated her chest and hugged her hips.

Sasuke couldn't wait to rip it off of her. 

Sasuke lurked in the corner with a drink keeping his eyes on the pinkette the entire night. She was approached by countless men but the Kazekage wrapped a possessive hand around her waist and kept her close. He led her under a tree and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Sasuke crushed the glass in his hand.

He excused himself and next thing he knew he was at Sakura's apartment just waiting for her.

She never came home that night.

The fifth time was unexpected.

He was out on a mission and his mind was playing tricks on him.

He'd spent three nights in a row dreaming of Sakura writhing in pleasure beneath him.

For three mornings, he'd wake up with a hard on and his hands never seemed to feel quite as nice as Sakura's pussy. 

The sixth time was the last time.  
He had just gotten back from his mission and heard that Sakura was dating the Kazekage.

Without changing or checking in with the Hokage, he went to the hospital where he knew she was and grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her without thinking or hesitating.

The entire town would know she belonged to him. Word would spread to the Kazekage and he would tell her that he always knew it would be _him_ that she would belong with.

That night was the last night Sasuke would ever fuck Sakura. He would mark every inch of her and she would return the favor. Every touch, every kiss, every inch of her body would be his to love, cherish, hold.

Because even though sex doesn't have to be love, love can be expressed through it. After all, Sasuke was a man of action not words.


End file.
